vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Relaties
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Relaties" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Of het nu pril liefdesgeluk is of een langdurig huwelijk, relaties zijn altijd een belangrijk onderdeel geweest in Familie. Hieronder een overzicht van alle belangrijke relaties. 'Huidige relaties (seizoen 28)' Familie 6281 004.jpg|'Anna en Albert (S2-)'|link=Anna Dierckx en Albert Thielens Familie 6282 004.jpg|'Mieke en Niko (S21-)'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche en Niko Schuurmans Familie 6095 004.jpg|'Bart en Trudy (S21-)'|link=Bart Van den Bossche en Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme Familie 6259 002.jpg|'Zjef en Rudi (S23-)'|link=Zjef De Mulder en Rudi Verbiest Familie 6066 002.jpg|'Leen en Faroud (S24-)'|link=Leen Van den Bossche en Faroud Kir Familie 6279 004.jpg|'Guido en Emma (S24-)'|link=Guido Van den Bossche en Emma Verdonck Familie 6280 003.jpg|'Hanne en Quinten (S25-)'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche en Quinten Godderis S26 afl5788 042.png|'Liesbeth en Ben (S26-)'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels en Ben Kelly Familie 6279 001.jpg|'Lars en Veronique (S26-)'|link=Lars De Wulf en Veronique Van den Bossche 2017-11-01 (56).png|'Eva en Manon (S27-)'|link=Eva Vennens en Manon Familie 6283 004.jpg|'Benny en Robyn (S27-)'|link=Benny Coppens en Robyn Versteven TdZ-afl34&35.png|'Pierre en Rosie (TdZ-)'|link=Pierre De Mulder en Rosie Familie 6248 006.jpg|'Cédric en Marie (S28-)'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye en Marie Devlieger Familie 6408 003.jpg|'Peter en Gloria (S28-)'|link=Peter Van den Bossche en Gloria Theunynck 'Het liefdesleven van... (seizoen 1-27)' |-|A= AgnesSeizoen26.png|'Agnes'|link=Relaties van Agnes Moelaert AnnaSeizoen27.png|'Anna'|link=Relaties van Anna Dierckx AlbertS27.png|'Albert'|link=Relaties van Albert Thielens ArnoSeizoen27.png|'Arno'|link=Relaties van Arno Coppens ProfielAndré.jpg|'André'|link=Relaties van André Beynens |-|B= BartSeizoen27.png|'Bart'|link=Relaties van Bart Van den Bossche Babette9.PNG|'Babette'|link=Relaties van Babette Van Tichelen BennyS27.png|'Benny'|link=Relaties van Benny Coppens BertS24.jpg|'Bert'|link=Relaties van Bert Van den Bossche Brenda seizoen17.png|'Brenda'|link=Relaties van Brenda Vermeir |-|C= 20J-Caroline.png|'Caroline'|link=Relaties van Caroline De Meester 200px-480px-Catherine.png|'Cathérine'|link=Relaties van Cathérine Misotten |-|D= DirkProfiel23.jpg|'Dirk'|link=Relaties van Dirk Cockelaere |-|E= Els seizoen17.png|'Els'|link=Relaties van Els D'hollander EmmaSeizoen27.png|'Emma'|link=Relaties van Emma Verdonck Evy27.jpg|'Evy'|link=Relaties van Evy Hermans Elke seizoen16.png|'Elke'|link=Relaties van Elke Baertsoen |-|F= francois6.PNG|'François'|link=Relaties van François Van den Bossche FaroudKirSeizoen27.png|'Faroud'|link=Relaties van Faroud Kir |-|G= GuidoVDBS27.png|'Guido'|link=Relaties van Guido Van Den Bossche GuidoS27.png|'Guido'|link=Relaties van Guido Van den Bossche Guy seizoen16.png|'Guy'|link=Relaties van Guy Maeterlinck |-|H= HanneSeizoen27.png|'Hanne'|link=Relaties van Hanne Van den Bossche Henk 6.PNG|'Henk'|link=Relaties van Henk Terjonck Hugo.PNG|'Hugo'|link=Relaties van Hugo Beckers |-|I= |-|J= JuneSeizoen26.png|'June'|link=Relaties van June Van Damme JanSeizoen27.png|'Jan'|link=Relaties van Jan Van den Bossche JanaPleysier.jpg|'Jana'|link=Relaties van Jana Pleysier |-|K= Kobes13.png|'Kobe'|link=Relaties van Kobe Dierckx Koens13.png|'Koen'|link=Relaties van Koen Lamoen |-|L= LeenSeizoen27.png|'Leen'|link=Relaties van Leen Van den Bossche LouiseVDB-Seizoen27.png|'Louise'|link=Relaties van Louise Van den Bossche 640px-Lovely01.png|'Lovely'|link=Relaties van Lovely Van der Venne LarsS27.png|'Lars'|link=Relaties van Lars De Wulf LiesbethSeizoen27.png|'Liesbeth'|link=Relaties van Liesbeth Pauwels LindaSeizoen27.png|'Linda'|link=Relaties van Linda Desmet |-|M= Maarten27.png|'Maarten'|link=Relaties van Maarten Van den Bossche ProfielMarleenSeizoen2.jpg|'Marleen'|link=Relaties van Marleen Van den Bossche MiekeSeizoen27.png|'Mieke'|link=Relaties van Mieke Van den Bossche Marie-RoseS25.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Relaties van Marie-Rose De Putter ProfielMario18.jpg|'Mario'|link=Relaties van Mario Van de Caveye MathiasSeizoen27.png|'Mathias'|link=Relaties van Mathias Moelaert Profiel monique.PNG|'Monique'|link=Relaties van Monique Stevens |-|N= Nele.png|'Nele'|link=Relaties van Nele Van Winckel NikoSeizoen27.png|'Niko'|link=Relaties van Niko Schuurmans Nathalievdb.png|'Nathalie'|link=Relaties van Nathalie Debie |-|O= |-|P= PeterSeizoen27.png|'Peter'|link=Relaties van Peter Van den Bossche PierrotS23.png|'Pierrot'|link=Relaties van Pierrot Van den Bossche PatrickS27.png|'Patrick'|link=Relaties van Patrick Pauwels |-|Q= Quinten27.jpg|'Quinten'|link=Relaties van Quinten Godderis |-|R= RitaVDBSeizoen25.png|'Rita'|link=Relaties van Rita Van den Bossche Renee11.JPG|'René'|link=Relaties van René D'hollander Rob19Profiel.jpg|'Rob'|link=Relaties van Rob Gerrits RudiSeizoen27.png|'Rudi'|link=Relaties van Rudi Verbiest |-|S= SimonSeizoen27.png|'Simon'|link=Relaties van Simon Feyaerts StefanieSeizoen27.png|'Stefanie'|link=Relaties van Stefanie Coppens Suzy seizoen16.png|'Suzy'|link=Relaties van Suzy Mariën StanS27.png|'Stan'|link=Relaties van Stan Lauwers |-|T= ThomasProfiel24.jpg|'Thomas'|link=Relaties van Thomas Van den Bossche Tinnes13.png|'Tinne'|link=Relaties Van Tinne Huysmans TrudySeizoen27.png|'Trudy'|link=Relaties van Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme |-|U= |-|V= VeroniqueSeizoen27.png|'Veronique'|link=Relaties van Veronique Van den Bossche Victor10.png|'Victor'|link=Relaties van Victor Praet VivS27.png|'Viv'|link=Relaties van Viv Neyskens |-|W= Walters13.png|'Walter'|link=Relaties van Walter Dierckx WimS27.png|'Wim'|link=Relaties van Wim Veugelen |-|X= SF16-Xavier.png|'Xavier'|link=Relaties van Xavier Latour |-|Y= |-|Z= ZjefDMSeizoen27.png|'Zjef'|link=Relaties van Zjef De Mulder Category:Relaties Category:Huidige Relaties Category:Vorige Relaties